The instant invention relates to a vacuum tool whereby a contact lens wearer not possessed of special skills or training, through employment of the same, is provided with a relatively simple device and effective method for retaining in a positively held position a contact lens during sequential accomplishment of the normally necessary contact lens cleaning and rinsing maintenance functions, properly and completely, prepatory to lens disinfecting operations, and prior to eye contact application and use of contact lens apparatus by the wearer thereof.
It is to be understood that the present invention discloses a contact lens cleaning and rinsing device and method principally applicable to use in the routine cleaning and rinsing maintenance of deformable or so-called soft contact lenses, however, it is to be further understood that there is also an incidental application adaptation of the device and method as herein taught to the cleaning and rinsing maintenance of the rigid or so-called hard contact lenses.
Among the more recent developments in contact lens art is that of soft contact lenses, fabricated from pliable protein materials, with certain enhanced use, convenience, and comfort features obtained thereby for persons who wear such vision correction apparatus relative to the optional use of hard contact lenses. However, since soft contact lenses are made from protein materials the substance thereof is subject to biodegradable deterioration if the wearer does not properly perform those recommended daily maintenance routines of cleaning, rinsing, and disinfecting the lenses between use applications. Also, the very delicate nature of the soft contact lens material makes it more susceptible to scratching or other damage if cleaning and rinsing technique is by methods otherwise suitable for hard contact lens maintenance, and further, since there is a protein interface between the lens contact surface and the eye of the wearer, which is also a proteinaceous substance, proper cleaning and rinsing of the soft contact lens, to substantially remove all cleaning solution chemicals so as not to cause eye irritation to the wearer, is of paramount importance and necessity.
In the past, contact lens cleaning and maintenance was accomplished by rather haphazard methods, such as simply rinsing the lenses under a stream of tap water, with the result that lenses were not properly cleaned and were frequently broken or lost down a sink drain. As the need for more suitable and effective contact lens cleaning and rinsing technique became apparent, and since such functions are normally accomplished by the contact lens wearer on a routine daily basis, the development of various devices and methods evolved to meet that need.
In general, the prior art contact lens cleaning and rinsing devices and methods are comprised of the following major types. First, a relatively simple tap water/chemical flushing of a pair of contact lenses retained in open-structure retaining baskets, exemplary of which is that as taught in U.S. Pat. No. 3,586,012 to Paule, dated June 22, 1971.
A second general type of contact lens cleaning and rinsing device embodies various versions of mechanical cleaning means, such as cleaning solution circulation as respectively taught in U.S. Pat. No. 3,115,146 to Erwin, dated Dec. 24, 1963, and U.S. Pat. No. 3,444,868 to Hungerford et al., dated May 20, 1969, or squeeze bottle cleaning solution circulation as taught in U.S. Pat. No. 3,113,579 to Willis, dated Dec. 10, 1963. Additional mechanical cleaning means methods would be reciprocating agitation of the lenses within a cleaning solution container as respectively taught in U.S. Pat. No. 2,944,661 to Goldstein, dated July 12, 1960, or to Hungerford et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 3,279,482 dated Oct. 18, 1966, or mechanical agitation of the lens per se within a cleaning solution chamber as taught in U.S. Pat. No. 3,623,492 to Frantz et al., dated Nov. 30, 1971, and alternately, by way of mechanical circulation of the cleaning solution about the lenses when retained in suitable open-structure retaining baskets in a cleaning solution chamber as taught in U.S. Pat. No. 3,614,959 to Schollmaier et al., dated Oct. 26, 1971. Another method of mechanical cleaning would be as taught in U.S. Pat. No. 3,150,406 to Obitts, dated Sept. 29, 1964, wherein a contact lens is retained within a lens holding tong and reciprocally moved through a cleaning solution saturated sponge.
A third general type of contact lens cleaning and rinsing device utilizes means for aerosol applicaton of a cleaning solution to contact lenses held in open-structure retaining basket supports as taught in U.S. Pat. No. 3,856,571 to Sherman, dated Dec. 24, 1974.
Lastly, a fourth general type of contact lens cleaning and rinsing device employs ultrasonic means as respectively taught in U.S. Pat. No. 3,640,294 to Piccolo, dated Feb. 8, 1972, and U.S. Pat. No. 3,871,395 to Murry, dated March 18, 1975.
It should be understood that some of the features of the instant invention have, in some cases, certain structural and functional similarities to teachings separately set forth in other prior art disclosures, such as the structure and method taught in U.S. Pat. No. 3,343,657 to Speshyock, dated Sept. 26, 1967, the lens support structures respectively taught in U.S. Pat. No. 3,822,780 to Ulmer et al., dated July 9, 1974, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,091,917 to Clawson et al., dated May 30, 1978, or vacuum chuck lens holding means as taught in U.S. Pat. No. 3,794,314 to Coburn et al., dated Feb. 26, 1974. However, as will hereinafter be pointed out, the instant invention is distinguishable from said earlier inventions in one or more ways in that the present invention has utility features and new and useful advantages, applications, and improvements in the art of contact lens cleaning and rinsing devices and methods not heretofore known.